Hurricane
by SweetGA07
Summary: Unable to let go of her past, her life has become a hurricane of emotions. Unable to let go, she wonders if there is life without him. Will she be able to put her past to rest and move forward? Or will she become obsessed with the past and try to keep it alive?
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while since I've had a muse to do anything. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I only own Abigail. I currently have another chapter that will be uploaded right after this one.**

* * *

 **~*FlashBack*~**

"Can you please explain to me, how her sucking your dick was an accident?" Abigail asked as she looked at her boyfriend. "What happened? She tripped and it just happened to go into your mouth Randall?"

"It was not like that Abby." Randy said as he watched her walk back in forth in front of him. "I can sit here and say what you walked into was not what it looked like, when it was. I was drunk if that helps. I was thinking of you the whole time, I swear."

Abigail stared at him with a raised eye brow and a serious look on her face.

"Oh yes, that makes it so much better." replied Abigail as she rolled her eyes. "Are you insane? How in the hell can that make it better?"

She turned around and grabbed a book from the table behind her and threw it at him. Randy moved out of the way and stared at her with a straight face.

"I came here to surprise you and what do I find?" Abigail said as she grabbed her bag from the floor and started to pack her things. "You with your dick in someone's mouth. Tomorrow was our anniversary, do you remember that? Three years down the drain."

"Woah, calm down Abby baby." Randy said as he grabbed her hands pulling her away from her bag. "Do not go making rash decisions."

She stared at him with no emotions in her face trying to appear as if she felt nothing.

"Rash?" asked Abigail as she pulled her hands from his grip. "YOU caused this to happen. I was more then willing to look past the whole playboy past you are known for Randy. I did it for THREE years. I was wanting to spend the rest of my life with you."

Randy ran his hand over his face as she started to pack her bags once more.

"Can we pretend that it did not happen?" asked Randy causing Abigail to put down the shirt she was trying to put in her bag on the bed. "I won't let it happen again, I promise baby."

"I can't pretend that I did not walk in on you with dick in Rosa Mendes's mouth." Abigail replied. "I am sorry but it does not work like that. I refuse to do it. I see what life you are going to pick above us."

He groaned as she started to pack once more.

"Stop being a child, we can handle this like adults and we can move on from this."

"A child?" asked Abigail as she kept packing. "I am being an adult by not wanting to toss you over the railing as we speak Randall. I promise you this, you will regret this. By the time you get back home, my stuff will be out."

He just shook his head as she zipped up her bags.

"Have a nice life Randy, I promise you will regret doing this." Abigail said as she headed towards the door. "I hope getting your dick wet was worth it. Have a nice life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I told you another chapter would be uploaded. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I am enjoying the muse that is helping this story form. Though sometime down the road the chapters might start to be slow due to me starting back to work after having my son. I hope you guys enjoy! I only own Abigail and Tori. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Abigail shook her head of the thoughts that seemed to flood her mind every time she saw her ex. Since that day, Abigail tried to be the strong one and pretend it did not bother her. Behind closed doors, only her few close friends knew the truth. The break up took a tole on the young woman, a miscarriage did not help matters either.

"You know the more think about it the more it will bother you."

Jumping at the sudden voice, Abigail looked up to see her friend and coworker standing there with a smile.

"It is a lot easier said than done Tori." Abigail replied. "We work for the same company. I see him all the time. The memories just flood back. The good and the bad."

"That is life darling." Tori said with a shrug while Abigail just shook her head. "It's been almost a year Abby, you have got to let go of it all. He seems to have done that."

Abigail shook her head not wanting to admit that she was jealous of her ex's new girlfriend. He seemed to not have wasted any time trying to find someone it seemed to replace her.

"Forgot that fool already."

Abigail turned around to see her friend Colby standing there with one of his famous smiles that he rarely let slip.

"If he is stupid enough to let a good woman slip through his fingers, forget him. He is not worth it." Colby said as he put his arm around her shoulder

"I agree with him." Tori said pointing at him. "Listen to him."

Abigail just shook her head.

"Of course you agree with me." Colby said turning looking at her. "I am your older brother. Therefore I am wiser than you."

Tori rolled her eyes while Abigail let a laugh slip past her lips because of the siblings bickering.

"Ah there it is." Colby said gently hitting her arm. "Seriously though, I think you should join us tonight. We have a night off tomorrow, a group of us are heading out to a small restaurant after the show. I won't take no for an answer. All you've done is cry and lock your self in random hotel rooms."

Abigail looked towards Tori who held her hands in defense as Colby shook his head.

"She did not tell me, it's common knowledge." Colby replied as Abigail moved away from his grip as soon as she noticed Randy looking towards her way. "Everyone knows that you still have feelings for the jackass who can't be faithful."

"If I agree to go, will you stop talking?" asked Abigail while Colby just smiled. "Fine, I'll go but the minute I'm ready to go I'm leaving. I do not care what you or any one including you, Tori; says."

He just nodded his head before giving his sister a nod and walking off.

"I saw that." Tori said as Abigail looked at her with a questioning look. "Randy came around the corner and looked this way. You quickly moved away from my brother."

Abigail just shook her head and waved her hand.

"Your reading way too much into that." replied Abigail. "We got to head over to our makeshift work space."

Tori just shook her head as she followed Abigail down the hallway.

"We have one of the best jobs, most girls would kill for." Tori said as they walked into the room. "We get to rub men and women down for a living."

"They just do not realize how many of these men and women are big ass babies when you try to help them with pain." replied Abigail as she started going through boxes that were stacked in a corner. "The minute they stepped foot into this place, they would high tail it back to where they came from with horror stories to tell."

Tori nodded in agreement with a smile. She went to say something but stopped as a knock caught both of their attentions. The smile on Tori's face widen as Nikki Bella stood in the door way.

"Are you guys ready to give the diva's champion a rub down?" Nikki asked as she looked between them.

"She is." Tori said pointing towards Abigail who shot her a glare. "I am waiting on my client to show up."

Abigail just shook her head as she patted the table next to her.

"Come on." Abigail said as as Nikki put the tittle down on Tori's table. "What client do you have?"

She went to reply but stopped as Windham Rotunda (Bray Wyatt) walked into the room sweaty from a match.

"Ew." Nikki said as she moved closer to Abigail. "Can you hurry up please?"

Abigail just rolled her eyes as Tori greeted her co worker with a smile.

"Come on big guy, lets make ya feel better." Tori said as grabbed a few things from her boxes in the corner. "How is life?"

Nikki just stared as Tori was making small talk with the man she was trying to help.

"So how is your life?" Abigail asked and quickly regretting it.

"Oh it's perfect." Nikki said with a perky smile. "John and myself are doing great. We just spent a few days LA. We bought so much stuff. Oh wait til you see the new bag that I bought. Three thousand dollars."

"Wow, three grand?" Tori asked as she looked over her shoulder while Nikki nodded. "That's a down payment on a car for me."

Nikki just shrugged while Abigail rubbed her legs down.

"Well maybe if you two got better jobs or a second one you can afford things like I can." Nikki said only to jerk as Abigail had purposely rubbed her thigh a bit harder than she normally did. "Watch it! I can't be sore when I wrestle tonight."

Bray shook his head while Tori rubbed his arm smiling.

"You are way to happy to be rubbing him." Nikki said with a smile. "Is there a bit of romance blooming in the work place?"

"Actually Nikki, I believe it isn't any of your business." replied Tori as she turned around facing her.

Nikki looked as if someone had smacked her in the face.

"Calm down Tori." Windham said as he touched her arm. "The twin isn't worth it. Just smile and nod your head."

"Good advice, you should listen." Nikki said nodding. "Because I can promise you, if you mess with me you will be in some trouble."

Tori went to say something but stopped as Abigail held her hand up causing her to stop.

"Alright Nikki, you are done for today." Abigail said as she stared with a glare. "I do not have time to deal with a woman who acts like a five year. Go tell Cena I treated you like crap and I'll tell him how you were acting towards another coworker."

Without another word, Nikki snatched her belt from the counter top and walked out of the room slamming the door.

"Down babygirl." Abigail said as she held her hand out toward Tori. "She is just an air head with a lot of money. She can not do anything."

Tori just shook her head as Windham got up from the table and stretched.

"Thanks sweetheart." Windham said with a smile. "You two have the best hands."

Before they could reply, he walked out. Tori looked at Abigail.

"I am not sure rather to be uncomfortable or be flattered." Abigail said with a raised eye brow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another chapter done and put up. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I know that I am. I only own Abigail and Tori. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Abigail said as she straightened her black dress.

"It isn't like it's a date." Tori said as she applied her lipstick. "It's a group of people getting together and having dinner."

Abigail just shook her head as she walked out of the small bathroom.

"You would not understand." replied Abigail as she watched her friend. "You have the perfect relationship."

Tori let a small laugh slip past her lips as she turned to face her friend.

"Perfect?" Tori asked with a smile. "We are far from that. We fight like cats and dogs at times. We had people call the cops while we were at home because were screaming."

Abigail just remained quiet.

"Can I stay here?" asked Abigail looking up as Tori put on a set of flip flops.

"No, you can not stay inside." replied Tori with a smile. "We are going to get you out of this shell that you put your self in."

She went to say something else but stopped when a knock on their hotel room caught their attention. Tori opened the door with a smile.

"Hello brother of mine." Tori said as she moved out of the way.

"Only you can make blue jeans and flip flop look fancy." Colby said with a grin. "And before you ask, he is coming my darling sister."

Tori nodded her head as he saw Abigail standing off to the side in her simple black dress.

"You look very lovely." Colby said as he stared at Abigail who was unsure how to take the complement.

"It's an old dress." replied Abigail with a nod. "Can we please go so we can get back?"

Tori shook her head and looked at her.

"Stop trying to get back before you even leave." Tori said as she walked up to her. "Live your life. You've wasted a year already."

"Leave her alone Tori." Colby said grabbing a hold of his sister's wrist. "She has her reasons for doing what she is doing."

"Thank you." replied Abigail as she grabbed her pocket book from the night stand. "Can we leave now?"

The siblings nodded their heads at her. Tori grabbed her bag from beside the other bed and watched as Abigail exited the room leaving her alone with her brother.

"You know you are not good at hiding the fact you are into her." Tori said with a raised eye brow. "Just ask her out."

"Why don't you just make up with your boyfriend already?" asked Colby causing her to glare at him. "I do not butt into your business, do not butt into mine. Besides, she is still stuck on Orton."

Tori knew he was right and just shrugged.

"He is the one who needs to talk to me. I do not need to forgive him." Tori replied with a nod. "Come on."

Colby groaned a little bit as they both walked out of the room. Colby noticed that Abigail was already waiting at the elevator.

"You will make the poor guy grovel til he is blue in the face." Colby said as he got into the elevator next to Abigail. "Give him a break."

"Do you even know why they are fighting?" asked Abigail with a raised eye brow. "Because if you did, you would realize that your darling sister here is the blame for the fight."

Tori just shook her head with a smile.

"I was drunk!" shouted Tori as the doors opened.

"You asked if he could have a threesome." Abigail causing Colby stop walking and stare at his sister. "With Jonathan."

Tori held her face in her hands as Colby just shook his head at his sister.

"Really Tori?" asked Colby ask they headed out the hotel. "Jonathan? Hell a threesome?"

She just shook her head as Abigail just laughed at the twosome.

"Thanks Abigail you are such a great friend." Tori said as her brother tried to hail a cab. "Remind me not to tell you anything. You'll tell him."

Abigail just flashed a smile at her and shrugged.

"Next time do not show up at my hotel room drunk off your ass saying you wanted to have a threesome." Abigail said as Tori glared at her. "Next time, do not get drunk on a work night better yet."

Tori just shook her head as she got into the cab behind her brother who was already giving directions to the restaurant.

"I am surprised at you Tori." Colby said as he looked over at his sister. "You always mentioned a threesome about celebrities but none about your boyfriend and his best friend. Some gal you are."

Tori slapped at her brother's arm hoping he would shut up.

"You know I won't let you live this one down." Colby said as he just smiled at her. "This is too good to let go."

Tori let out a groan causing the cab driver and Abigail to laugh.

"And I shall inform every girl that you date about that one time during one of your matches you peed your self." Tori said as the cab pulled to a stop. "Remember big brother, I know all."

He glared at her as they all filed out of the vehicle.

"Is it true?" asked Abigail as she waited for Colby to pay the taxi driver.

"Very much so I'm afraid." replied Tori as she just stared at her brother.

Colby shook his head as he walked up to the two women.

"Ignore her, she is just talking out of her head due to lack of sex and her boyfriend's screams." Colby said causing Abigail to bust out laughing.

"I heard his scream the other night on a monitor thank you." Tori said as the three of them walked into the small restaurant where a group of their friends were waiting.

Colby just shook his head at his sister and pushed Abigail further into the building.

"Well, Well, Well look who finally showed up."

Abigail looked up to see Jonathan standing there with his girlfriend close by his head.

"About time." Jonathan said as he moved towards the table. "I was getting ready to order without yall because I'm starving. And As for you missy."

He looked at Tori who just gave him a bright smile.

"I am not sure rather I feel flattered or uncomfortable about you asking for a threesome with Joe and myself." Jonathan said as Tori just shook her head. "I mean I know I'm a good looking guy and all. I didn't mean to steal ya girlfriend bro."

Joe just remained quiet on the other end of the table as he soon as he heard the conversation start.

"I was DRUNK!" Tori said as she slowly sat down beside her boyfriend of four years. "Come on for heavens sakes."

"You know what they say though Tori." Renee said causing all the attention to go to her. "A drunks man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

Abigail looked towards Tori who looked as if she was ready to either spit nails or attack the poor woman.

"I had way too much to drink that night." Tori said as she shrugged. "I get treated as if I am the plague because I asked for it when drunk. But when he is drunk and asked me for a threesome with Saraya (Paige) he is fine. That is really bullshit in my opinion, but hey! My opinion does not matter does it Renee?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter done and put up. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I know that I am. I only own Abigail and Tori. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, for the love of god." Tori said as the conversation once more was back to her drunk ways. "Shut up about my drunk night."

Colby just smiled at his sister.

"Oh come on sis, it isn't that bad." Colby said as she just stared at him. "Just think if you had did the threesome with Saraya, maybe he wouldn't be so mad with you."

She grabbed a hold of a piece of bread and threw it at him. Abigail just shook her head hoping to remaining unnoticed.

"What do you think about the situation Abigail?" asked Renee looking at her. "What would you have done if you had found that someone had asked about a threesome with your boyfriend?"

"Depends on the person, I suppose." Abigail said mentally slapping the blonde in her head. "If Tori had asked I knew she would be drunk and did not mean it. We have this trust thing. If say you were to have done it, you might end up on the floor with a broken glass beside your head."

Renee stared with wide eyes while everyone remaining silent unsure how to respond to the comment that was just said.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have had enough entertainment for one night." Abigail said as she put her napkin on the table. "I must admit, I enjoyed myself. I had an early flight in the morning. Do not stay out to late Tori, you are my ride."

Before Tori could reply Abigail was already on her way out the door. Tori went to go after her but stopped as she noticed her brother was already close on her heels.

"When do you think he will admit he loves her?" Jonathan asked as he took a swallow of his beer. "I mean it's pretty much oblivious."

"When are you going to admit that you indeed want a threesome with my girlfriend?" Joe asked causing Tori to close her eyes.

Renee went from looking at her boyfriend to at Tori with a death glare.

"Joe, I was drunk." Tori said not really caring about Renee. "I do not want to sleep with anyone other than you. I do not think they would be able to handle me in bed honestly. I went from this shy innocent girl to a woman who would rather have her hair pulled and ass smacked."

Joe tried to hide the smile that was forming but was doing a very bad job of it.

"You are the reason why I am a sex nut." Tori said as she gave a wink at him. "You should be proud of your self."

"Oh, he is." Jonathan said before he could stop himself.

Tori busted out laughing as Renee smacked him hard in the arm.

"Hey!" Colby said as he grabbed a hold of Abigail's arm. "What's the real reason you are leaving so early? We are off tomorrow remember."

Abigail just smiled at him.

"Colby, part of me is glad that you talked me into coming out." Abigail said as he stared at her. "The other half of me would rather slap you silly. Everyone at that table went unaware who walked into the restaurant less than twenty minutes ago."

He raised and eye brow as he walked to the window and stared into trying to figure who she was speaking about. It did not take long causing him to turn around and look at her.

"Ok so?" Colby asked with a raised eye brow. "Randy is here. Big deal."

"It is a big deal to me." replied Abigail looking at him. "He brought his new girlfriend with him. They are having a dinner less than a few tables away from me. I can not handle it."

Colby ran his hand over his face.

"Abigail, has any one every told you to stop living in the past?" asked Colby as she nodded her head. "Follow that advice. Randy has moved on. Do not let some love sick power keep you from living your life. We all know you still love him. It is not that hard to see. He knows it too. He has told the whole locker room he knows it for heavens sakes."

Abigail remained silent as Colby just shook his head.

"Grow up Abi." Colby said looking at her. "You want a man who does not even give two flying fucks about you anymore. You are so stuck on the bastard that you can't seem to function unless you are thinking about him or worrying about him.."

Before she could stop her self, Abigail quickly slapped him hard across the face. Colby's head turned sideways.

"Fuck you Colby, you have no damn idea what the hell you are talking about." replied Abigail as she walked away leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

He held his jaw and moved it around.

"Damn she had a hard right slap." Colby said as he walked back into the restaurant.

Tori looked up to see her brother holding his jaw.

"She is going to be mad just a heads up." Colby said as he returned to his seat.

"What did you do?" Renee asked as she stared at him. "We know you did something. We heard the slap all the way in here."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just telling her the truth." Colby said as he stared at the group. "She was the only one who noticed that Orton's ass showed up with his new flavor of the month and wanted to bolt out because he is here with it."

Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Great, just great." Tori said as she just shook her head. "Jonathan, you are sleeping with Renee tonight. I am going to go back to the hotel and grab my things from her room and sleep with Joe. Don't you say you do not want to fuck me ten ways to Sunday.

"HEY! Innocent ears!" Jonathan said as he held his hands over his ears.

Tori glared at him for a few seconds before looking at her boyfriend.

"I wasn't gonna." Joe said with a smirk. "Just remember no threesomes."

She just shook her head.

"Yes remember that." Renee said as she put her water down.

Tori took a deep breath as she stood up from the table and grabbed her own glass of water and threw it on the blonde.

"Sorry, I thought you needed a cool down moment." Tori said as she watched Renee stand up like someone had shocked her. "Get over it. I was drunk. I have known him for way to long to be wanting to have sex with him. Though I'm sure he, is the only other than Joe who would be able to handle the fucked up shit I like."

Joe stood up and pushed his girlfriend towards the exit of the restaurant while Colby was trying to keep from laughing. Renee glared the whole time as Jonathan tried to try her dress off with a napkin.

"You are bad you know that?" Joe asked as they stood outside.

"I am not." Tori replied as she looked at him. "The blonde bitch needs to realize we are all friends and we do stupid shit. Does not matter if we are sober or drunk."

He laughed at the comment and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Stephanie McMahon junior." Joe said as he started walking. "I want to get me some of you. The sooner we get your bags the sooner the bed frame can be broke."

"That reminds me, we need a need bed at the house." Tori said as they started walking. "The last time we made up, we broke the bed. And we need to get someone to fix the whole in the wall that was caused by the bed."

He stopped walking and stared at her.

"Damn, you mean to tell me I'm that damn good?" Joe asked as Tori rolled her eyes and started walking once more. "Come on baby! You know it after that."

She busted out laughing as they got to the rental car that he had been using.


End file.
